The 10 Things Draco Didn't Expect
by Carlaeme26
Summary: Draco didn't expect to survive the war. He didn't expect freedom or to fall in love. Funny what happens when you least expect it.


**Hello! I wrote this for two reasons. One: I find one-shots very hard to write. When I try, the story always seems to grow. This is the closest I have come to a one-shot. Two: in my other multi chapter fic many people have asked me how Draco and Astoria got together. It really isn't talked about in that story, since the story isn't about Draco and Astoria. These are a collection of notes about Draco I had written for that story, some made it in, some didn't, but it answers the question of how Draco and Astoria, got together. This has not been to a beta, so all mistakes are mine, really this was just an experiment. I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters. Thank you for reading.**

The 10 Things Draco Didn't Expect

1\. To Live

Draco sat beside his mother holding her hand. He shivered looking around the room at all the people who would eventually be sent to Azkaban and tried for their crimes. Draco supposed he should have some sort of sense of joy or relief that he was still alive, but at the moment even though he could see his mothers hand in his, he couldn't feel it.

Draco looked up as they brought in two of his former class mates. They had been his friends, once upon a time. He heard the girl ask repeatedly what her charges were, but the Auror's didn't answer her questions, as they closed the doors on the make shift jail and walked away.

He looked around the room noticing the only crime many of the people crammed in here were guilty of, was being either a Slytherin, or a Pure-Blood. Draco knew he should feel outraged by that, but he couldn't find the strength. This war had claimed lives on both sides, and it would take time to sort out who was guilty and of what.

He hadn't expected to even still be alive to see this day, the day Voldemort fell. He had hoped and prayed for it, for the past several months, but never thought he would live to see it. So instead of yelling, or arguing like some of the 'prisoners', Draco sat, holding his mother's hand and quietly waited to be sorted, just like he had seven years ago, the very first time, he had been in this room at Hogwarts.

2\. Harry

It had taken three days to sort through all the would be prisoners, finally sending people like Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis home, cleared of all charges. Some unfortunate ones like, Theodore Nott were charged as Death Eater conspirators simply because their parents had been Death Eaters. Draco knew he should feel badly for those falsely charged, but his own up coming trial made caring about the fate of other people difficult.

He spent three long months under house arrest with his mother, while his father had been sent straight to Azkaban to await their trial. Draco began to despise Malfoy manor during that time and the nightmares that seemed to linger in ever corner of the house. He had taken to spending most of his time in the gardens, one of the few places Voldemort never went. A few times he even slept out there.

Draco spent the first part of the trial looking at the chains around his ankles, trying not to look up at the crowd which had gathered in the room to bare witness. As hard as he tried though he couldn't tune out the name calling and vial things the spectators were saying to and about him. His father sat to his left and was in full chains, in Draco's opinion, it had been overkill. Exactly what did they think his father was going to do? His mother was on his right, and only had chains on her wrists.

He listened to the charges, and tried not to show emotion when the more outrageous things were read. Most of the charges were against his father only, and a few of them were completely untrue.

The trial seemed to take all day, and just before the minister was about to call for closing arguments a last minute witness asked to be heard and to give testimony on behalf of Draco and Mrs. Malfoy. Draco held his breath and closed his eyes as the person was escorted in and situated in the witness box. He couldn't believe someone wanted to give testimony on his behalf. When the person started talking though, Draco felt like he was dreaming. He wanted to look up and see that it was really happening, but he was afraid if he opened his eyes, the dream would end. But open his eyes, he finally did, to see Harry Potter in the witness box telling the story of how Draco and his mother helped the cause and saved his life and therefore with out them, he couldn't have defeated Voldemort. Not in a million years would Draco have expected a member of the 'golden trio' to have anything but contemptable things to say about him. But there Harry was and Draco found himself feeling hopeful, for the first time in two years.

3\. Freedom

For many of the trials the defendants stayed in the room while waiting for a decision to be made. It took the Wizengamont over two days to come back with a decision on the Malfoy family though. Not allowed to leave the Ministry while waiting for the decision the three Malfoy's were packed into the small cell where prisoners would wait for their trial to begin. Each day the guards would take them one at time for a short walk around the deserted halls to get a little exercise and stretch their legs.

When the family was finally called in to hear sentencing Draco expected to be headed to Azkaban for the remainder of his life.

To his surprise his father had been sentenced to time served and slapped with a large fine. His mother had been also given a fine for her part, but all charges against him were dropped. Draco sat stunned as the chains disappeared off him and his parents. It took him several moments to stand, so sure he had misunderstood what Shacklebolt had said. Draco didn't misunderstand the crowd though as they called him names, angry about the outcome.

With each step he took behind his father he became a little more confident and couldn't help the smile that set on his face at the thought of freedom. It was finally over, he was free, wasn't he?

4\. Keys

Draco spent the first several weeks after his trial afraid to leave his family home. The treatment he had received from the spectators, during the trial was humiliating. He didn't wish to endure it a moment longer. So he felt sorry for himself, stayed in and read, or walked around the gardens. He practiced making potions and worked on spells and charms he had previously thought to be a waste of his time. Eventually he put in a request to take his N.E.W.T's and an instructor was sent over. Within a few days, the tests where given and he achieved outstanding in all except, care of magical creatures, where he only got an E.

After that, Draco found himself with nothing to do. Father was too surly still to let him help in any way with the limited work with the Malfoy Apothecary or any of their farms which grew the plants needed for many potions. Once in a while he would take his broom out and fly around the grounds, too afraid of the scorn and ridicule he was certain to encounter out side the safety of Malfoy Manor.

Warrington finally convinced him to go out, and celebrate his exams, his freedom and being alive. Reluctantly, more to get Warrington to leave him alone rather then any other reason, Draco agreed to one club, one time. He was surprised by how well he was received. People treated him no differently now then they had during his fifth year at school. In fact he had such a good time, Draco spent the better part of the next couple of months clubbing it up almost every night. He was shocked by how many witches wanted to go home with him. The scorn and hate, he thought he would encounter wasn't there. Instead he was met with lustful looks and a different witch every night putting her key in his pocket.

Blinded by lust Draco allowed himself to think people had forgotten the war and his part in it. He and his witch of the night always ended up on the front page of the prophet the next day. At first Draco didn't let it bother him, but after a while it got old. The articles went from talking about the Former Death Eater, finally stepping out and getting back into the public eye, to calling him a womanizer and a man intent on sleeping his way through England. He began to understand that the witches were not interested in him, only in the fifteen minutes of fame so to speak getting on the front page bought them.

Whenever he would encounter one of the women again whom he recognized she would normally act like she didn't remember him, or invent some illness sending her home quickly. None of them ever wanted a second night, or even a first real date.

5\. Spit

Wanting more then just a few romps in the sack every now and then Draco decided it was time he go out during the light of day. Once upon a time, he was well liked at the local businesses and restaurants. After all he hadn't been meet at night time with the hatred he thought he would, perhaps he wouldn't be scorned during the day. Heeding his mother's advice not to expect much and keep his visit to Diagon Alley a short one, he planned a trip to the bank. The funds at the Manor were running low, so either he or his father would have to go eventually to make a withdrawal. Draco decided, why not him?

He hated the experience. He was yelled at. People hexed him. He had been pointed at and called names. This was the treatment he had expected all along. He didn't expect, however to have a young girl, maybe fourteen years old, spit in his face as he was leaving the bank.

She had called him a filthy Death Eater and said it was completely his fault her brother Brad was dead. Draco didn't know any one named Brad. How could Brad's death be his fault? But the tears on her face, the scorn in her words and the anger behind her eyes were enough to send him straight home. He gave the money pouch to his father and went to the small sitting room on the second floor not far from his bed room. He lit a fire, poured a glass of fire whiskey and didn't leave that room. He passed out and woke up in his bedroom not entirely sure how he got there. That became Draco's norm for the next eight months or so. Wake, drink, pass out. Repeat. Never again, did he and a random witch end up on the front page of the prophet.

6\. Blaise

A few days shy of the one year anniversary of Voldemort's death, Draco's old schoolmate Blaise Zabini stopped by the Manor for a visit. One of last people he expected to see, Draco was slightly embarrassed the well dressed, good looking Italian caught him blitzed by 10 in the morning wearing the same clothes he had been wearing for 3 days.

Draco's hair was so dirty from the soot coming out of the fire place, it looked ash blond, and he needed to shave, badly. Draco told his friend to leave, however Blaise wasn't taking no for an answer. Patiently and quietly Blaise removed his suit coat and took a seat in the smoky dark room Draco had sealed himself inside and waited. Once Draco passed out Blaise told the house elf to come in and clean the room up. Together the elf and Blaise removed the curtains, opened up and aired out the room and scrubbed Draco clean so his platinum blond hair once again had it's natural glow. Blaise instructed the elf to not bring any more whiskey to the room, only water from here on out.

Draco awoke in a fit of anger. Who was Blaise to tell him to clean up and not allow him his whiskey? Who was Blaise to open the windows and let in the blinding sunlight that made Draco's eyes hurt? Who was Blaise to sit there in that chair and watch as Draco shook once the need of the whiskey set in? Who was Blaise to finally move Draco to his room and give him a bath? Who was Blaise to stay with Draco for the next week and hold him when a nightmare woke him up?

One of his best friends, that's who Blaise was. After a week, Draco could finally make it through the day with out feeling the need to drink. He found he wanted more then anything to go outside and see the sun. When Blaise suggested Draco get his own place so he could continue healing away from the ridicule of his father, Draco agreed. Blaise and he found a flat in Diagon Alley at first, but eventually moved to a flat in Muggle London, to avoid the witches and wizards who sent Draco howlers. Living in Muggle London allowed Draco to go for walks with out getting hexed.

7\. Theo

Draco had two best friends in school. No, not Goyle and Crabbe, they were people he used, Draco saw that now. No, his best mates, were Blaise Zabini who he now lived with, and Theodore Nott. Nott had left the country after finally getting cleared of all the false charges he faced. Draco had thrown that friendship away during their sixth year, back when he thought he was so right and Nott was so wrong.

Never did Draco expect to hear from his once best mate. But there it was, on yellow parchment, with blue ink, in Theo's impeccable handwriting. Draco reread the letter seven times, almost unconvinced his former friend really wanted to make amends. Draco felt humbled, Theo had nothing to make amends for. All the amend making really fell on Draco's shoulders and he wasn't ready. So he put the letter away and pretended he didn't get it.

The letters kept coming though. One or two a month, until one night at a party when Draco didn't feel like being social and withdrew to his office in the flat he and Blaise shared. The younger sister of one of his classmates found him while looking for a place she could sit and get away from the noise for a moment. Draco allowed her to come and sit in his office with him. She watched him reread the latest letter Theo had sent. As Draco went to fold it up and tuck it away, she asked who it was from. Taken back Draco stared at her a moment before answering.

To Draco's amazement the eighteen year old witch remembered Theo and he were once good friends. She convinced Draco to write Nott back. Perhaps he let her talk him into it because of her beautiful eyes, or the fact he was embarrassed she remembered him so well, but he barely remembered her name, only that everyone called her 'Baby Greengrass'. Perhaps it was because he really did want to write Theo back and just needed the push.

Theo's response came in a couple of weeks. Nott was thrilled Draco wanted to reconcile. Theo told him about his travels in the States and admitted he wasn't ready to return the London, but the two friends agreed to met, just as soon as he did.

8\. Astoria

After the flirtatious young witch had invaded Draco's office the night of the party, he saw her everywhere. At the Muggle bookstore, at the bank. Getting supplies at the Muggle market and a cup of tea at the coffee shop he liked. Had she always been there and he never noticed? Draco didn't particularly feel comfortable with Muggles, but Muggles didn't know who he was and therefore were far friendlier to him. Normally he never saw people he knew at Muggle establishments, but this young witch seemed to invade his very existence.

After seeing her about the eighth time Draco swallowed his fear and instead of just an awkward smile and wave he walked right up to her and asked her out for a cup of coffee. To his surprise she said yes. No hesitation in her voice or fear in her eyes. She looped her arm around his left arm and didn't flinch or suddenly let go remembering what lay beneath his sleeve.

He spent that afternoon laughing with and smiling at the beautiful Astoria Greengrass. For the first time Draco understood what Blaise was talking about and why his friend always looked star struck when he returned from a date with his long time girlfriend Tracey. After three cups of coffee Draco realized they had been holding hands the entire time and he didn't want to let go, but let go he finally did to say good night.

Draco stood outside the café with Astoria and stammered over his words trying to find a way to ask her out again. She lifted up on her tippy toes cutting him off and kissed his cheek then told him she would love to see him again and to pick her up at 7 on Friday. Draco didn't remember the walk home only the tingling that remained on his cheek where she had kissed him.

9\. Love

How long does it take to fall in love? Some say it takes a long time. Others say you know at first sight. For Draco it was in-between. He had first seen Astoria Greengrass at her sorting, 8 years ago, so he didn't fall in love at first sight. No he fell in love when she didn't hesitate to say yes to a date with him. Draco told her he loved her on their 5th date.

He stood outside her parents front door holding her hands while the snow blew around them. Leaning down to kiss her, his breath was taken away by how intently she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to him and Draco felt he would pass out from how light headed kissing her made him. Draco had kissed other witches, too many other witches, but kissing Astoria made him feel alive.

Before he knew what he was doing he murmured 'I love you' in her ear, then froze, terrified she would laugh at him. So certain rejection is what would follow, Draco almost didn't hear her say 'I love you too'. He had to pull away and look her in eye, asking her to repeat what she just said to make sure it hadn't been his imagination. Astoria smiled brightly up at him and repeated the words that healed his soul, 'I love you Draco'.

10\. Acceptance

Falling in love with Astoria Greengrass was the best thing Draco Malfoy ever did. From that day forward things seemed to start falling in place for him. The beautiful witch moved in with him. His best mate returned to London and resumed his relationship with Astoria's older sister. Draco loved when his best mates and their girlfriends would come over or the six of them would go out.

Being in public with Astoria on his arm, Blaise and Tracey rubbing noses and Theo and Daphne arguing about something stupid, which always ended with Theo giving up and pushing Daphne against a wall to kiss her, always made Draco forget the people who didn't like him. He no longer noticed the rude remarks or the nasty looks he got from people, all he saw was Astoria and his friends.

Astoria convinced him to follow his dreams and apply for healer school. After completing it at the top of his class he was standing in front of the mirror of their bedroom with bright white healer robes on happier then he ever had been. It took some time but the other healers at St. Mungo's accepted him as a colleague.

Astoria accepted his proposal to become his wife and seeing how much she loved him, her father accepted him as a son-in-law. As Draco said 'I do' while holding Astoria's hands with Theo and Blaise standing beside him Draco realized, the boy who made all the wrong choices, was a now a man who learned how to make plenty of right ones.


End file.
